Âme pure!
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Ikki fait un rêve bizarre. Shun n'est plus vraiment le même. Un an est passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Shun en bad boy, Ikki qui devra faire un choix. Sinon la vie au jour le jour, enfin presque... Si Soari n'était pas Athéna peut-être. Seiya/Shun en shonen (ai)!Désolée pour le résumé il est pas génial...
1. Prologue

Honorant mon fangirlisme de Shun, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire encore une petite fic sur lui.

Comme je suis fan aussi des liens qui unissent les deux frères, Ikki sera aussi de la partie.

Par contre, je déteste, je peux même plus le voir en peinture, le couple Hyuga/Shun.

Je suis pas contre le yaoi, mais franchement ça me donne envie de vomir quand je lis une bonne fic avec ce couple. C'est franchement dommage je trouve… Hyuga ne mérite pas Shun ! Passe encore un Seiya/Shun, là je ne suis même pas contre mais pour ! Enfin bon, après avoir précisé mon (dégoût) pour ce couple, je vous présente un shonen ai !

* * *

**Ame pure !**

***.*.*.***

-Shun !

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda son frère courir vers lui.

Le soleil brillait de mille feu ce jour là, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, aucun nuage ne venait tacher ce ciel d'été.

-Nii-san !

Fit, heureux, Shun tout en riant et attendant que son frère arrive à sa hauteur.

Un vent léger se souleva, faisant flotter les cheveux verts et soyeux de Shun qui tendit la main en direction de son frère, qui lui, continuait de courir vers lui. Ikki eut alors une sensation bizarre dans tout son corps. Il eut un mauvais présentement pendant que le rire si doux de Shun lui arrivait aux oreilles.

-Shun… ! Attends-moi !

-Je suis là grand-frère !

Fit toujours aussi rieur Shun alors que le vent devenait de plus en plus violent. Ikki réalisa alors qu'il courait toujours en direction de son jeune frère, mais que le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent.

Shun, lui, toujours près de son arbre, tendant la main à son frère lui souriait de toutes ses dents, attendant impatiemment qu'Ikki arrive près de lui.

Ikki remarqua alors, toujours en courant, qu'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de son frère.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Le décor de l'été se fendit en deux, le vent doux qui caressait leurs visages se fit bien plus violent encore. Se transformant en tempête.

-SHUN !

Cria désespérément Ikki alors que son frère commençait à disparaitre au fils de la tempête qui continuait d'augmenter son intensité. Ikki se mit à tomber dans le vide, tendant le bras pour essayer d'attraper son frère qui avait presque disparu dans l'horizon.

-Shun ! Shun ! SHUNNNNNNNNNNN !

Cria Ikki en tombant dans le gouffre noir.

Transpirant, le souffle coupé, pénible, Ikki se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il reprit péniblement son souffle, sa respiration était hachée et son corps était parcouru de frison et de sueur.

Ikki, après quelques minutes à se remettre, réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, dans une chambre et que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un simple rêve.

« Oui, un simple rêve, tout va bien… »

Pensa sincèrement Ikki alors qu'il mettait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et reprenait contenance peu à peu.

Ce rêve lui avait paru si réel malgré le contexte. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Hadès, il ne cessait de penser et retourner dans tous les sens ce qui s'y était déroulé.

Shun… toutes ses pensées n'allaient presque que vers son jeune frère. Il avait eu si peur, avaient eu tant de peine lorsqu'il avait appris de la bouche de Kanon que son innocent, son adorable, son précieux petit frère était devenu l'incarnation d'Hadès, il n'y avait simplement pas cru. Lui qui avait toujours était pacifiste, lui qui n'aimait tellement pas se battre…. Son frère… si sensible et plein de courage, il n'avait pas pu admettre une seule seconde que Shun était devenu Hadès. C'était inconcevable…

Il se leva tout en chassant toutes ses pensées. Cela allait bientôt faire six mois qu'ils étaient tous revenu. Tout le monde allait bien,… enfin sauf Seiya. Ce dernier était plongé dans une sorte de léthargie que personne n'arrivait à briser. Même le pouvoir d'Athéna ne pouvait rien contre le mal du chevalier de Pégase.

Ça va Ikki ?

Demanda alors Shiryu qui venait de remarquer qu'Ikki était réveillé et semblait dans ses pensées.

-J'ai toujours veillé de loin sur Shun !

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs fut surpris par la phrase d'Ikki mais reprit bien vite contenance en répondant simplement ce qu'il pensait…

-Je n'en doute pas ! Tu as toujours été là, je m'en souviens, et Shun t'en ai reconnaissant. Mais aujourd'hui il a grandi, il est devenu un homme. Laisse-le donc un peu voler de ses propres ailes !

Ikki ne dit rien, son visage se fit plus grave un instant avant de se fermer complètement. Il resta là, regardant un peu plus loin, dans la direction de Shun. Shun qui dormait paisiblement dans le jardin. Ikki eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Il devait le laisser, c'était vrai, mais il avait peur, peur de laisser son frère s'en aller loin de lui, le laisser partir et surtout de le perdre.

Il savait bien, il devait avoir confiance en son frère, il devait croire en lui, c'était son devoir de grand-frère, mais il trouvait qu'il était peut-être trop tôt malgré tout, et en plus, le rôle du grand-frère, c'est aussi de veiller sur le petit.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Shiryu s'éloignait de lui et repartait dans l'étage inférieur.

Ikki soupira et décida de rester encore quelques minutes admirant encore un peu Shun dormir paisiblement.

…

A suivre

Voilà à bientôt enfin si un mois c'est bientôt !?

Tina-chou


	2. Chapter 1

**Ame pure !**

**.*.*.*.**

...

Six autres mois venaient de passer et la vie avait repris ses droits.

La neige avait fini par tomber et recouvrait aujourd'hui la bonne partie du pays.

Un jeune homme était assis à son bureau et regardait d'un air lasse par sa fenêtre, il était réveillé depuis moins d'une heure mais s'ennuyait déjà fortement. Il en avait marre !

-J'ai besoin de sortir un peu !

Se dit-il tout en se levant. Il mit son manteau, son chapeau et franchit le pas de la porte. Il ferma à clé et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Shun se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Voilà cinq mois qu'il avait pris la décision d'emménager dans ce pays nordique qui était loin de lui déplaire. Il en avait eu assez que tout le monde le traite encore comme un enfant, il avait grandi, il s'était battu, certes à contre cœur, mais avait franchit toutes les épreuves qui lui avait été imposées. Il avait réussi à atteindre Elysion tout comme les autres, il avait même été prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité et on le traitait encore comme un enfant fragile et innocent.

Il n'était pas innocent, il était un homme qui avait fait couler le sang, qui avait frappé d'autre gens et qui avait du sang sur les mains.

Il n'était pas cet enfant innocent dont tout le monde parlait, dont Hadès trouvait l'âme pure.

Il n'était qu'un jeune homme à l'âme torturée, incomprise et à des années lumière de la clarté et la sincérité qu'on voulait lui faire croire.

Shun baissa la tête, il n'aimait plus penser à tout ça. Aujourd'hui il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'éloigner de ce monde de brute, de ce monde qui l'avait obligé à commettre de tels atrocités. Il voulait fuir et ne plus jamais revenir, et ça quitte à se faire passer pour un traire à la protection de sa déesse et du reste de ce monde. Il n'en pouvait plus.

La seule raison qui l'avait un jour poussé à devenir chevalier n'était autre que d'avoir la chance et la possibilité de revoir son frère aîné, Ikki.

« Ikki… »

Son frère lui manquait. Il se retrouvait aujourd'hui plus que jamais seul.

Mais au fond il avait toujours été seul, il avait été seul lors de son voyage pour l'île d'Andromède, il avait été seul pour passer l'épreuve ultime, il avait été seul lors de son retour au japon et il avait encore été seul lorsqu'il avait revu son frère qui avait basculé dans le camp ennemi.

Il avait toujours du au fond, se débrouiller et s'accommoder à tous.

Il avait été stupide, complètement stupide…

Il s'était laissé entrainé comme un parfait idiot qu'il était et n'avait jamais rien redit face à tous ça.

Il n'aimait pas se battre et pourtant il s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois au milieu de la guerre. Il n'aimait pas l'injustice et pourtant il en avait vu plus qu'il n'en aurait pu imaginer.

Il détestait sa vie !

Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu !

Un meurtrier.

Comment pouvait-il encore se regarder dans une glace ?

Comment pouvait-il encore vivre paisiblement ?

Comment arrivait-il encore à éprouver de la joie, alors qu'il avait commis tant de crime.

Tant de crimes pour quoi ? Faire le bonheur du monde ? Faire plaisir et son devoir envers Athéna, protectrice de la race humaine ?

Il n'en voulait plus !

C'est pour ça, pour toutes ces choses que Shun avait décidé de partir loin de ses frères d'arme, loin du chahut et des guerres et particulièrement, loin de la misère et du sang.

Aujourd'hui il se sentait mieux. Il pouvait enfin profiter d'une vie comme les autres, sans charge, sans bagarre et sans problème. Une vie où il n'entendait plus parler de chevalier, ni d'Athéna, une vie où il pouvait être libre et sans problème.

Une vie simple et tranquille.

Shun continua sa promenade et enfonça ses pas dans la fines neige et se permis un petit sourire, heureux d'être loin de tout.

Il ne regrettait rien, il ne reviendrait plus jamais au pays de son enfance.

Cette enfance qui lui avait été cruelle et injuste. Une enfance dont il voulait tout oublier jusqu'à son existence même.

Puis continuant sa marche, quelque chose de doux mais froid se posa délicatement sur le bout du nez de Shun. Ce dernier fut surpris et regarda le ciel.

Il était blanc et la neige semblait vouloir recommencer à tomber. Le jeune homme sourit et admira quelques instants la pureté des étoiles du ciel qui tombé alors par milliers.

Oui, il se sentait bien ici.

Shun se remit en route et croisa quelques personnes dans la rue qui le saluèrent par politesse. Shun les salua d'un simple hochement de tête et se dirigea alors vers un bus rouge à deux étages qui allait l'emmener près de la mer, dans un petit village du nom de Worthing, un petit village calme et paisible où Shun aimait admirer la mer et la simplicité des gens et de leur vie au jour le jour.

…

_A suivre_

_Bon voilà le topo pour ce début d'histoire, un chapitre qui est là pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance et la simplicité de cette histoire._

_Je ne connais pas encore la durée de cette fic. Cependant j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Shun restant mon personnage fétiche sera bien sûr mis en avant mais il y aura bientôt l'apparition d'Ikki et Seiya. PS N'aimant pas spécialement Hyuga et Shiryu, ces deux là seront mis à part et continueront leur petite vie tranquille, enfin vous verrez. Ne désespéré tout de même pas, ils apparaîtront quand même. (Mais moins souvent qu'Ikki et Seiya ou même Saori)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ame pure !**

_Chapitre2_

_..._

Dans une demeure du japon, la vie y était devenue agréable.

Depuis un an il n'y avait plus eu aucune menace et tout le monde avait peu à peu apprit à vivre normalement.

Enfin presque… Car lorsqu'on avait été chevalier un jour on le restait jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

C'est pourquoi chaque matin les habitants de la villa s'entrainaient dans la grande salle de gym qui avait été mise à disposition exprès pour eux.

Les heures passèrent et chaque personne commençait à partir dans les loisirs qui leur étaient propre.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Shiryu ?

Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille d'une couleur brune, le regard vif et l'air un peu idiot peint sur le visage. Il venait de prendre une douche et discutait tranquillement avec Hyoga qui venait de finir sa gym. Ce dernier remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et avec un sourire lui répondit…

-Ouais, il est arrivé aux cinq piques sans problème et nous informe qu'il repassera nous revoir d'ici quelques semaines et qu'il emmènera Shunrei avec lui.

-Ah bon ?

Fit étonné, le jeune homme tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, puis un sourire cocasse vint de dessiner sur son visage.

-Je paris qu'il en profite !

Puis ce fut au tour de son ami de sourire. Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur en imaginant ce que Shiryu devait faire à l'heure actuelle.

Ça va faire combien de temps qu'il est parti déjà ?

Demanda finalement Seiya alors qu'il sortait de la résidence Kido en compagnie de son ami. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Je crois que cela va faire un peu plus de deux semaines.

-Ah ? Déjà ? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite !

-Oui, ça va faire un an que nous n'avons plus eu à revêtir nos armures !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Hyuga ne finisse par informer Seiya de son futur départ.

-Je vais repartir en Sibérie un moment, j'ai hâte de pouvoir revoir mon pays.

Seiya lui sourit et toute en amitié lui posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui souhaitant…

-J'espère que tu reviendras vite ! Mais je te comprends !

-Oui…

Fit Hyoga en rendant son sourire. Puis regardant au loin il lui chuchota….

-Toi tu es déjà chez toi ! De plus tu as retrouvé ta sœur que tu as cherchée pendant tant d'année, j'espère que tu es heureux au moins !

Seiya rit de bon cœur, il fut vite rejoins par son ami.

Puis sans crier gare une image apparue dans l'esprit des deux amis.

L'image d'un jeune homme à la chevelure émeraude et au sourire doux et bienveillant. Un regard pur et serein.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils arrêtent de rire.

L'image de Shun leur était réapparu en un éclair et leur laissèrent un sentiment d'impuissance et de tristesse au fond d'eux.

Cela allait faire six mois qu'ils n'avaient plus revu leur plus jeune ami. Six mois que Shun avait quitté, sans rien dire à personne, la résidence un beau matin d'été.

Et surtout six mois que personne n'avait revu Ikki par la même occasion, ce dernier étant parti ils ne savaient où.

Ils ne savaient pas si il était parti pour retrouver son jeune frère ou s'il était retourné dans sa montagne.

Et étrangement, personne n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouvé. Tous avaient été perturbés par la disparition de Shun.

Ils avaient bien essayé de retrouvé leur benjamin mais avaient été stoppé dans leur démarche par Saori qui avait été mise au courant.

« _-Si Shun est parti, alors vous devez le laisser ! Il ne sert à rien d'aller le chercher et de le forcer à revenir. Respectez son choix et attendez ! Il reviendra lorsqu'il se sentira mieux ! »_

Et tous avaient respecté les paroles de Saori, qui était parti peu de temps après en direction du sanctuaire en Grèce. Laissant ses chevaliers profiter de leur vie, leur faisant confiance pour respecter le choix de Shun et d'attendre son retour.

Car elle en était sûr, un jour Shun reviendrait au pays et reverrait son sourire aux lèvres, retrouvant alors le Shun qu'ils avaient tous connu.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, chaque chevalier ressentait un lourd poids dans le cœur en repensant à Shun.

Shun si fragile, qui pourtant avait toujours été à leur côté pour défendre la terre malgré sa répugnance à combattre.

Shun était comme un petit frère pour chacun d'eux et ne plus voir leur petit rayon de soleil, souriant, riant tous les jours leur manquait.

Oui, Shun leur manquait et il n'espérait qu'une chose, revoir un jour revenir Shun à la résidence tout sourire et sa bonne humeur communicative.

Mais aujourd'hui, la plupart des chevaliers avaient laissé tomber l'idée que Shun revienne un jour et avaient donc continué leur vie de leur côté.

-Bon je vais y aller !

Fit Hyoga tout en saluant Seiya. Ce dernier lui sourit et tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main lui répondit.

-Ouais à bientôt !

Puis Hyoga partit faire ses bagages et se préparer à rentrer chez lui en Sibérie, ayant hâte de revoir sa si chère mère.

Laissant derrière lui, pour un temps, son passé et son statue de chevalier d'Athéna.

…

A suivre

A dans un mois! Merci de me suivre...et encore bonne année!

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


End file.
